


i scream too loud if i speak my mind

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Brief choking, Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, Mild Gore, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: set during the wrath of the lamb. hannibal and will drove that police car to the house, showered, fucked, got dressed, and then the final scenes of the show happen. this is just the fucking. there's no solid plot here beyond will getting caught in his head.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123
Collections: smut i definitely approve of





	i scream too loud if i speak my mind

will knew he was fucked. literally and figuratively. the thought would’ve made him smirk any other time, but he didn’t think he was capable in between gasping breaths.

“fuck,” he choked out, panting. hannibal covered his mouth with his own, stifling further words with a searing kiss. will didn’t fight it, he had never been able to. morals be damned, especially when he wasn’t sure what morality even meant for someone like him.

coherent thought was abandoned when hannibal’s cock pushed into him fully, forcing a low moan from will’s throat. he clutched at the other man’s arms, his shoulders, his neck, anything to keep his world from spinning out of control. it was far from the first time he’d taken hannibal’s cock, but feeling his thick cock opening him up was just as good every time. will could feel everything, he was so touch starved and sensitive that even the feeling of hannibal’s chest hair against his skin made him shake.

“relax, will,” hannibal spoke, nipping at will’s earlobe before kissing just below it. will huffed, hitching his legs up around hannibal’s waist.

“fuck me,” his voice was soft but commanding, and hannibal never told him no when they were like this. in bed, against a wall, a few memorable times on hannibal’s dining room table, and once on the island in the kitchen. god, he was fucked.

tangling his fingers into hannibal’s hair, will tugged as hannibal started to roll his hips, fucking him slow and deep. the smooth motion was aided by what was probably too much lubricant, but will liked being messy. he loved seeing hannibal come apart, his usually neat and clear headed demeanor slipping away. it made him feel powerful and vulnerable at the same time, and it was incredibly addictive.

“will,” hannibal sighed his name into his neck before pulling away, pushing himself up with his hands on either side of will’s chest.

“more,” will looked up at hannibal, his hair a mess with will’s hand still in it. hannibal couldn’t do anything but obey.

will cried out, tossing his head back and breaking eye contact when hannibal started fucking him harder. he rocked his hips, thrusting forward and up and hitting will’s prostate with every movement. it was one of the many things will loved about having an older, experienced, lover. hannibal was the only man he’d ever taken to bed, and he knew that would never change.

“beautiful,” hannibal moved into his knees, one hand gripping will’s thigh as the other ran slowly from will’s chest to his stomach. will whined, hitching his legs up further and letting hannibal get even deeper. “will, i-”

“shut up and fuck me,” will cut hannibal off before he could continue. he couldn’t listen to him, not right now, not when he was trying to get in one more fuck before they died. hannibal didn’t know that, but he didn’t need to. he didn’t need to know about will’s double murder/suicide plan.

hannibal managed to look surprised, or at least as surprised as he ever did. his expression was the same as when he’d watched will chew off a chunk of a man’s face, so that was something. remembering the moment shouldn’t have aroused will the way it did, but he was surrendering. this was his last night with a beating, bleeding, heart. he could think and feel whatever he wanted without restraint.

when hannibal showed no signs of speeding up, will used his thighs and a hand on hannibal’s chest to roll them over. hannibal, still, looked nothing more than amused. maybe a little disheveled from will's hands in his hair earlier. looking down at him, will braced a hand on hannibal’s chest while the other slid up to curl fingers around his neck. he didn’t squeeze, but the thrill was enough. he had the power to do it, and they both knew hannibal wouldn’t bother stopping him.

will shifted his knees before he lifted himself up slowly, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the slide of hannibal’s cock inside of him. he was more than halfway off before he dropped back down, hard and fast, pulling a grunted sound of pleasure from the man beneath him. will’s lips parted, quick breaths escaping him in time with his rapid movements. he was lifting up and dropping back down quickly now, getting the fast fuck he’d wanted.

hannibal’s hands slid up will’s thighs, gripping his hips tightly without slowing him down. will felt him move, bending his knees and bracing his feet against the bed to gain leverage before he started to meet will’s motions, thrusting into him hard.

“fuck, hannibal,” will released his throat, sitting up straighter without ruining the rhythm they’d found with each other’s bodies. “just like that, fuck me, right there,” will groaned, feeling hannibal’s nails starting to bite into his skin. he enjoyed the dull throb of pain, and hannibal knew it.

will let himself focus on where their bodies met, the wet slap of skin against skin every time hannibal slammed into him again. he’d usually be worried about aching the next day. this time, though, there wouldn’t be a next day. he was allowed to focus on the way he could feel hannibal stretching him open, the way he could feel every inch of that long cock forcing its way inside, the way his body welcomed it, as it always had, like his physical body ached for hannibal just as much as his mind did.

as though sensing will was too far gone to stop him, hannibal sat up quickly. he pulled will into a messy kiss, silencing the complaint will was sure to make at being forced to stop. when they parted, hannibal bit and pulled at will’s lower lip hard enough to make a small split. their eyes met, and will knew his own gaze was stony. seeing the vulnerability in hannibal’s almost made him feel guilty, but it was too late. 

“hold on to me,” hannibal spoke quietly, and will didn’t hesitate to obey. he briefly wondered what the hell was going on, but before he could figure it out, it was happening.

hannibal swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, keeping his hands on will’s ass to hold him up. it wasn’t the first time he’d shown his strength, but will didn’t much like being carried. he opened his mouth to demand to be put down, but the words were lost when hannibal pinned him to the wall and started fucking him again.

“a-ah! hannibal, hannibal!” will cried out his name, clutching tightly to his shoulders. he crossed his ankles behind hannibal’s back, leaning against the wall and taking what he was given. hannibal seemed to have caught on to what he wanted, or at least surrendered to will’s wants. he fucked into will hard and fast, aiming perfectly to drag the head of his cock over will’s prostate. after all this time, even with years in between, hannibal fucked will like it was his expertise.

will vaguely registered that it was starting to get dark, but he didn’t tell hannibal to stop or slow down. he knew hannibal could go for hours, they’d done it before, but time was a fickle bitch. once it was pitch dark, will knew he wouldn’t be able to pay attention anymore. and there was nothing hannibal hated more than when he got too distracted during sex.

tangling a hand into hannibal’s hair, will pulled him into a rough and quick kiss before yanking him away. he shivered when hannibal stopped, grinding his cock deep inside instead of fucking him properly like he had been.

“i was getting close,” will murmured, eyes roaming over hannibal’s face. it wasn’t entirely a lie, as will could’ve made himself cum in under a minute if he’d touched his cock.

“but you don’t want this to end, not yet, anyway,” hannibal replied, stating it as an observation. will nodded, still panting softly. he watched hannibal’s face closely and intentionally clenched around his cock, wanting to see what would happen. the action pulled a moan from hannibal, who pressed his forehead against will’s shoulder.

“it’s been years, will. i fear my stamina won't be what you remember,” hannibal ground against will again as he spoke, his fingers gripping his ass with a bruising force.

“put me back on the bed,” will spoke just above a whisper, pressing his lips to hannibal’s ear. he held on tightly as hannibal did as he was told, pulling out and setting will on the bed. for a moment, will let himself stare up at the man above him.

hannibal the cannibal. the chesapeake ripper. the man who had gutted him, tried to cut his skull open, set a serial killer after his family, and murdered more than one person in front of him. and all will wanted was him. to run away with him and spend endless hours having endless sex somewhere jack crawford would never find him. where responsibilities and morals wouldn’t find him, either.

will hummed thoughtfully before rolling over and stretching out on his stomach. he pushed his ass up, kneeling and holding himself up on his forearms. he looked over his shoulder at hannibal, an expectant smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. hannibal licked his lips before grabbing will by the hips and pulling him to edge of the bed, making will let out a quick gasp of surprise.

“don’t tease,” will huffed, pressing back when he felt the tip of hannibal’s cock rubbing against his rim. he was stopped by hannibal’s firm grip on his hip, his other hand holding his cock and guiding just the tip inside.

“i am simply admiring the view, i don’t mean to tease you, will,” hannibal replied, frustrating will further. 

“earlier, when i told you to shut up and fuck me? that still applies,” will huffed, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. he rutted back again, forcing more of hannibal’s cock into himself. hannibal hummed in response before reaching up and tangling a hand into will’s hair, yanking his head back and making will moan.

“fine,” he replied, before snapping his hips forward, burying his length completely in will and grinding. will gasped, his eyes rolling back before closing when hannibal’s other hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back into every harsh thrust.

“fuck!” will cursed, letting hannibal take control. every movement was simultaneously rough and fluid, hannibal’s grip on his shoulder bordering on painful. the hair pulling was something will rarely enjoyed, but he knew hannibal enjoyed the control it gave him. he liked to remind will how easily he could overpower him, and in this moment, it was painfully obvious how quickly he could.

“close,” will warned through gritted teeth and heaving breaths a few minutes later, stifling a moan when he wrapped his own hand around his cock. he stroked himself in time with hannibal’s short and fast thrusts. hannibal thrust into him one more time, rolling his hips before coming to a stop.

“what the fuck-” will nearly growled, huffing when hannibal pushed his head forward before letting go of him. 

“i want to see you. turn over,” hannibal ordered, pulling out slowly and taking a half step back to give will space. will shot him a dirty look over his shoulder before doing as he was told, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs again. “good boy.”

will swallowed, and neither of them missed the way his dick twitched at the praise. it was a dirty trick that hannibal had known would work, and will couldn’t be mad at him for it. hannibal tugged will to the edge of the bed before leaning over him, sliding a hand up his thigh while using his other hand to guide his cock back into will’s stretched entrance. they both inhaled sharply when hannibal pushed into him fully, and will didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms and legs around him.

“make me come,” will grabbed hannibal by the hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss, his thighs squeezing hannibal’s sides as he started fucking him again. will moaned into hannibal’s mouth as he moved, every thrust fluid and deep, rubbing hannibal’s cock over his prostate. grabbing will’s free hand, hannibal tangled their fingers together and pressed the back of will’s hand into the bed and wrapped his other hand around his cock, jerking him off quickly.

“hannibal,” will whimpered his name against his lips as he started tensing up, his fingers gripping onto hannibal’s hand tightly. “i’m coming, shit, hannibal,” will cried out wordlessly before he clenched hard around hannibal’s cock, his own jerking and spilling over hannibal’s tight fist.

hannibal was close behind, only slowing down slightly as his cock twitched and he came inside of will. neither of them had discussed it, but they never had before. will simply enjoyed it when hannibal finished inside of him, he always had. they both knew it was probably because it made him feel claimed, but hannibal had never had an ideal opportunity to ask.

will panted softly as he caught his breath, pushing his fingers through hannibal’s hair. he pulled him into one more kiss, softer than the previous, with a hand on the back of his neck. they were both silent as hannibal rested his head on will’s shoulder, kissing him there and taking a slow breath through his nose. will sighed, knowing damn well hannibal was smelling him.

“we should get ready,” he murmured, running his fingers down the length of hannibal’s spine. “it’s dark. he could be out there already,” will’s voice was at a whisper. hannibal merely nodded, standing up properly and pulling out slowly. will pushed himself up on his elbows, leaving his legs spread and watching hannibal’s hungry gaze as it wandered his entire body.

“get dressed,” will instructed, closing his legs after nearly thirty seconds of letting hannibal look his fill. “we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first hannibal fic! please be gentle. title from the song devil in me by halsey. yell at me on twit! @ hauntedstarc


End file.
